Going Out! For Cakes
by GranEvol21
Summary: It's a common rule to gather the facts first before you could judge others. (Un)fortunately, this rule is impossible when you have Aoba Koyo and Kyoko-chan in one setting and Ryohei popping in suddenly on the same one. Poor Tsuna.
After the whole fiasco with the Shimon famiglia, everything went back to normal. Enma told his group that he wanted to finish the school year at Namimori with Tsuna. His guardians had nothing against his wishes. Everyone was quite friendly with each other.

Aoba Koyo just bumped into Sasagawa Kyoko at the cake shop that he became interested in and soon became a regular customer.

"Oh! Aoba-san! Good afternoon!" greeted Kyoko.

Aoba nodded in response. "Are you here to buy cakes?" he asked her.

She blushed. And to be honest, Aoba found it quite cute. "How about we buy cakes together?" he asked, giving a comforting smile.

"S-sure!" she stuttered.

And he could only chuckle.

* * *

Looking at the wide variety of cakes the store has to offer, he couldn't help but feel that he wanted to buy them all. Unfortunately, with his allowance, he could only buy a half-slice for his allowance was to be used for important things and not for anything unnecessary.

At this thought, he couldn't help but turn his head to Kyoko, who was having the cashier pack at least 21 different slices of cakes into a bag. "Thank you!" Kyoko said once she got her bag and happily turned to Aoba. "Did you choose what you wanted?" she asked.

Aoba could only, ONLY, stare at her blankly.

Kyoko giggled. "Every once a month, I buy a lot of cakes for myself. If you'd like, you can help me taste all of these out! Tsuna-kun usually comes with me and the other girls seem busy today and I can't really finish these all by myself even if I'm the one who bought it."

Aoba nodded.

Kyoko cheered.

And they were in the Sasagawa household in no time.

"This... THIS IS HEAVEN!" he shouted with all his might.

Kyoko giggled. "I know right! That cake shop is the best with making cakes!" She took another bite out of the opened cake box and sighed in pleasure. "It's amazing~~!"

Aoba also sighed in pleasure. This was indeed heaven.

Once they finished the first 20 cakes, one cake was left in the bag. A green frosted cake with red decorations. It kinda looked like a Christmas Tree, Aoba mused.

"I bought this one because it reminded me of you, Aoba-san," Kyoko said with a slight blush.

Aoba blinked. "Of me?" he asked, surprised. _Why would anyone buy a cake because of me?_

Kyoko nodded. "Whenever I hear your name, I'm reminded of Christmas!" she said. And then, she gave a slight smile to him. "And I love Christmas so much because everyone would get together and be happy. That's why I bought this cake. It's for you," she gave the slice to him. "I hope you'll like it."

In response, he could only stare at the slice with awe. "For me?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded.

And he smiled, a little teary but still smiled. "I'll eat it with all my heart, Kyoko-chan-"

"ONLY I CAN EXTREMELY CALL KYOKO-CHAN KYOKO-CHAN!" someone yelled.

Puching his glasses up in irritation, Aoba scowled and shouted back to the loud man behind him, "SHE GAVE ME CAKE SO I CAN CALL HER KYOKO-CHAN IN THE END!"

"HAAAAH?!" Ryohei was now standing in front of Aoba, both of them having a stare-off with lightning sparking between them. "I'M KYOKO'S EXTREME ONII-CHAN! HER ONLY EXTREME ONE! AND SHE EXTREMELY CALLS YOU WITH A -SAN! HUHU. YOU'RE EXTREMELY QUITE OLD, AOBA- _SAN_."

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I'M SPENDING MORE QUALITY TIME WITH YOUR SISTER, YOU LOUD MOUTH OF AN IDIOTIC BROTHER! I KNOW HOW TO SPEND TIME WITH YOUR SISTER MORE, IN THE END!"

"Onii-chan! Be nice! He bought cakes with me!" Kyoko defended Aoba.

Ryohei flinched back. "But, Kyoko-chan!"

"No, Onii-chan! Treat Koyo-nii-chan nicely!"

 _Treat Koyo-nii-chan nicely._

 _Koyo-nii-chan nicely._

 _Koyo-nii-chan._

 _Nii-chan..._

"ONLY I CAN EXTREMELY BE KYOKO-CHAN'S EXTREME ONII-CHAN!" Ryohei shouted with fire in his eyes.

* * *

"O-onii-san! What happened to you?!" Tsuna gasped as he inspected Ryohei from head to foot. He has a lot of bruises and was uncharacteristically not loud.

Ryohei grumbled and looked away.

"Turf top, Jyuudaime is talking to you!" Gokudera scolded him.

"Shut up Octopus-head! You don't understand!" he shouted back.

"Haaaah?! I'm smarter than you, so of course I can understand anything you can't!" Gokudera shouted back.

"Now, now," Yamamoto said, trying to calm Gokudera down. "Why don't we listen to what problems senpai has?"

Tsuna nodded. "What happened, Onii-chan?"

It was momentarily silent before Ryohei's tears dropped like a waterfall. "KYOKO-CHAN HAS AN EXTREME NEW ONII-CHAN AND SHE EXTREMELY LOVES HIM MORE THAN SHE DOES WITH ALL OF UUUUUUUSSSS! SAWADA! MY EXTREME BABY SISTERRRRRRR!"

"E-eh?" Tsuna gasped. "A new onii-chan? Loves him more than she does with us?"

"Koyo-nii-chaaaaannn!" Tsuna heard Kyoko-chan call out from the corner of the street. And, in horror, he watched as she clinged on to him with great happiness with flowers all over her background. "Are we going to go out later?" she asked the Shimon Guardian with those eyes. Those eyes that Tsuna fell in love with. That smile that Tsuna wanted for himself only.

"K-Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko looked towards him. "Oh! Tsuna-kun! Onii-san! Everyone! Good morning!"

Aoba only gave them a nod before pushing his glasses up with a smirk. _A smirk_.

"What are you doing with Aoba-san?" Gokudera asked, not feeling suspicious at all. Just curious.

"Oh! We're going to go out later!" Kyoko said happily.

' _They're going out_?!' Tsuna thought, horrified even more.

Yamamoto laughed. "Isn't that nice? It's great to spend time with friends!" he said.

"Yeah!" Kyoko said. "But he's my onii-chan and I love him! That's why I'm going out with him!"

And the after a little bit of chit-chat, both Kyoko and Koyo left.

Ryohei was found at the corner, sulking and growing mushrooms while drawing invisible circles.

Tsuna... well..

"J-Jyuudaime! Are you okay?!"

"Whoa... Tsuna... you're as white as paper! Are you okay?!"

Tsuna falls lifelessly to the ground.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Ahaha! We better bring Tsuna and senpai to the hospital! Haha!"

Tsuna sniffed. "Kyoko-chan... why?"

Far away, Reborn shook his head. "He's got a lot to learn if he thinks that's going to be his last heartbreak."

* * *

 **A/N** : Hahah! What have I written!? I feel so evil! Buwahahahahahah! Dedicated to "To The Extreme KHR EnmaFan"! I Extremely tried! I'm Sorry if it doesn't fulfill your standards! TTwTT


End file.
